Twilight, Muy Diferente
by Omaily.O
Summary: Es una historia con personajes de twilight y algunas caracteristicas de la historia original pero con otras situaciones.


Hola, Bueno aqui les dejo una version diferente de twilight escrita por mi, respeto mucho los personajes originales, me gustan tal cuales pero me imagine, esta otra version y aqui la comparto, Espero les guste! :)

**Twilight Completamente Diferente**

Edward va caminando por el estacionamiento de un centro comercial

Bella observa detenidamente a un chico a el otro extremo de el estacionamiento.

Edward se acerca rapidamente a bella y saluda Hola bella!

Bella da un salto de el susto y responde Hola! Oye edward sabes quien ese de alla?

Edward busca con su vista a quien señalaba bella y le pregunta Quien? -repetidas veces, jugando con el humor de bella

Bella con vista fija en el guapo chico dice Ese! El de alla! El de la moto

Edward se voltea en dirección contraria, se recuesta de la camioneta de bella y cruzado de brazos dice

No, no lo conosco.

Bella lo mira seriamente

Edward sonrie y dice Que? Mi especialidad es conocer chicas de armas tomas, no sapos motorizados.

Bella se rie disimuladamente por su ocurrencia, pero vuelve su seriedad

mientra le suplica a gestos que le diga lo que sabe sobre ese chico.

Edward con un tono medio cansado la mira y dice Esta bien!

El es Jacob Black, su familia es leyenda por estas tierras, su color favorito es el negro, su signo zodiacal es geminis y el muy perro esta interesado en ti.

Bella dudando le pregunta Estas jugando?

Edward se recuesta nuevamente mirando a el cielo y continua diciendo

No, Es tan cierto como que esta considerando venir hacia aca, disimular que me conoce e invitarte a salir.

Jacob al otro extremo de el estacionamiento se baja de su moto

en la cual estaba sentado disque hablando con sus amistades y camina

de prisa hacia la chica palida de cabello castaño que lo mira tan insistentemente.

Bella agitandole el brazo a edward dice muy emocionada

Ahi viene, Viene asi aca!

Edward sin moverse y desinterezado totalmente le dice

Mejor dime algo que no sepa!

Bella para su sorpresa le responde

El es lindo y si me invita a salir como dices que hara, aceptare!.

Edward no podia creer las palabras que salian de su boca, bella siempre habia sido muy timida, ademas el no le conviene- penso edward.

Su rostro cambio a una fria seriedad, mientras ese pensamiento de aquel que se acercaba y las palabras de su amiga retumbaban en su mente vinieron recuerdos de su eterna amiga, la que ahora suspiraba por aquel desconocido, en cuestion de segundos edward se dio cuenta que sentia algo mas por su mejor amiga Bella.

A solo pasos de que jacob llegara a donde ellos Edward llama la atencion de bella ella lo mira y sin tan siquiera tiempo para reaccionar, ya sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Jacob se detuvo de inmediato, Al ver que se besaban enseguida dio marcha atras.

Edward no escuchaba pensamiento ninguno, como si solo existieran ellos dos, en seguida comenzo a oir una dulce pero timida voz que solo pensaba en huir del lugar.

Edward sorprendido de que al fin escucho los pensamientos de bella pero no era lo que hubiera querido escuchar, asi que se alejo de ella y se fue muy arrepentido dicendo Lo siento, Perdon bella , De verdad lo siento.

Bella lucia un poco desepcionada pero igualmente se monto en su camioneta y se fue de inmediato.

Al Bella llegar a su casa se topo con la visita de rosalie, una de las hermanas de edward quien con un tono muy agresivo le advertia que se alejara de su hermano.

Bella sorprendida decia Pero por que me hablas asi? tu hermano y yo siempre hemos sido muy amigos, ademas crei que te empezaba a caer bien.

Rosalie muy enojada Te dije que te alejes!

Rosalie le dio una mirada muy intimidante

dio media vuelta y rompio por completo el cristal izq. de la camioneta de bella.

Rosalie repetia No te acerques a mi familia!

Bella entro a su casa, alli estaba charlie el padre de bella, quien noto miedo en su rostro.

Charlie preocupado pregunto Estas bien? Bella!

Bella estaba pensativa aun y no presto atencion a que su padre estaba ahi.

Charlie continua Que sucede? Estas bien?

Bella reacciona Que? a perdon, si papa estoy bien.

Subio las escaleras y entro a su habitacion.

Alli habia una carta sobre su almohada, que decia lo siguiente

Querida Bella

No sabes lo apenado que estoy por lo que hise, nunca pense tener que esconderme tras una carta pero aun no tengo valor de mirarte nuevamente a los ojos y quiero que sepas lo que siento.

Tengo miedo, yo tengo miedo de perderte, Cuando escuche que estabas dispuesta a salir con otro chico y lo emocionada que sonaste a el decirlo, me senti muy celoso, por lo que tengo que confesar que me di cuenta que te quiero, ya se que te lo e dicho antes pero ahora lo digo como algo mas que amigos, te vi como la hermosa chica a la que quise besar y eso hise.

Mi mundo dejo de existir cuando te bese, Por un momento solo existiamos tu y yo.

Recuerdas todas las veces que trate de leer tu mente y nunca lo logre, pues hoy si escuche tus pensamientos al besarte y entendi que habia sido un error, un error del que no me arrepiento pero un error, Disculpame, Nunca quise incomodarte y no quiero perderte por esto.

Te quiero Bella

Tu eterno amigo Edward

* Bueno hasta aqui lo dejare, esta sera mi primera publicacion en fanfiction, por lo que probare como se usa la pagina primero y si logro entenderle continuo. Mientras seguire escribiendo. Me dejan saber sus opiniones o que creen que lo mejoraria? cosas asi... Hasta Luego


End file.
